How Far Down Can We Fall
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: As everyone moves on, the fate of Alfard is left with Lyude, but he finds more enemies than allies on the task. Everything is turned upside as he finds new friends and allies while trying to rebuild a nation that is held in contempt by all others and is a nation where the nobles hate him. As the nation rises from the dust Lyude finds himself falling, for a blue jester.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so this is a post game fic and is going to be one of my darker works. It's an idea I've had for a while but just recently started. I will be trying to do updates for the fic every week and they should fall on Tuesdays.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos.

Warning: Rape, dark themes, and later on violence.

Chapter 1) Pain

The rejoicing of their victory, of the return of the ocean had ended. Everyone had gone home, or back to wandering, and for Lyude he was able to go home with his head held high. At least that's what it seemed like. Alfard was a nation broken and bleeding. There was no clear leader and it seemed there was little support from the other nations to help out Alfard. Lyude figured that there was still some strong animosity towards the Empire for its part in the events that had taken place. Thankfully Xelha was as kind hearted as ever and gave as much support as she could. She given him enough backing that he'd been made an interim leader until the nation figured out which direction to go. All of this just made him feel so guilty, as he knew and was part of something that would break her heart.

During their struggles, like Xelha he'd fallen for Kalas, and some part of him still loved the man. When Kalas had learned of Lyude's affection he'd exploited it. Lyude had known he couldn't deny Kalas anything but everytime Kalas came for him it hurt more and more. At first Lyude hoped that maybe Kalas could love him too. That hope ended when they beat Malpercio and Kalas and Xelha announced their relationship, and Lyude figured Kalas's visits would stop. He'd been wrong there, and the for the first three months he tried to tell Kalas no, send him home to Xelha but Kalas wouldn't listen. Every time Kalas came for Lyude things got colder and colder. Kalas's touch rougher and rougher, no longer did he even care about if Lyude was satisfied.

If that wasn't enough there were still many of the higher echelon of nobility that hated him. They questioned any decision he came to and carried them out slowly. In the end the people were getting more restless, and angered by their leaders inability to aid them. Lyude sighed heavily as he leaned against the banister of one of the balconies of the palace. The gold banister seemed to pure for him to touch but he needed to lean on something right now. It was only in these moments he could be human and feel weak and useless. After all he had to keep calm and seem like he was strong when around everyone else.

"If you jump, I'm not cleaning up the mess." Lyude flinched at the harsh tone and knew instantly it was Folon. Folon and Ayme had insisted in staying in the empire and helping rebuild it. Lyude wasn't sure why the two wanted to help so bad, but their help was sometimes appreciated.

"I wasn't going to jump, just taking in the night air."

"Wrong!" Folon loudly announced as Lyude turned around to look at him. The man's jester like games were a refreshing constant even when they made no sense or annoyed Lyude. "You're stalling. So quit stalling and deal with them!" Folon glared as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. He was muttering more but Lyude couldn't understand it.

Lyude blinked for a bit before he realized what Folon was talking about. Xelha was probably here with Kalas. While Folon and Ayme had turned a new leaf… well sort of. Their hatred and dislike for Kalas had remained, at least Ayme could control herself around Kalas.

"Sorry I lost track of time, I guess." Lyude smiled and Folon moved out of the doorway. Lyude passed and straightened out his uniform so there was no evidence of his ill posture. His heart started to beat faster as he passed Folon because he could feel the sharp gaze of the man on him. He knew Folon's sanity was questionable and it was tested to the extreme with peace so being at the center of Folon's attention often unnerved Lyude. Every step he took his boots clicked and clapped over the floor, and faintly behind him he could hear Folon's footsteps. When he reached the stairs Lyude sighed and relaxed as Folon's steps had stopped. The red and gold of the palace blurred together as Lyude walked down the steps towards the throne room. He was so relieved to see the bright splashes of color that were Xelha, and Ayme. Yet that relief died as his breath hitched when he caught Kalas's gaze. The man stood out quite a bit, and while part of Lyude was glad to see him another part sank in dread. He was too weak.

"Lyude!" Xelha called out and started to rush over to the stairs as he finished his descent. He gladly opened his arms to embrace her. His smile was currently honest as he held his dear friend, but his mind wouldn't let him enjoy the moment. After all what sort of friend was he, having sex with her boyfriend every time he came to Alfard. He couldn't even be strong enough to end the relationship.

"Xelha, it is always so good to see you." Lyude smiled as Xelha let him go and the two of them walked over to Kalas and Ayme.

"You're here good. I'm going, now." Ayme stated coldly as she stared down Kalas.

"Ayme don't you think that maybe-"

"No." Ayme interrupted the Ice queen before she could go off on her lovely dovey friendship fluffiness nonsense. It was nauseating and it made her question the sanity of Lyude to willingly put up with it. Ayme left climbing the stairs as the three started to talk. It didn't surprise her to see Folon looking over the edge down at the group. He'd been watching Lyude for sometime without the redhead man knowing.

"If Giacomo hadn't made us make that promise I would kill him right here." Ayme growled as she looked down at the trio.

"I still might." Folon grinned wide. His hand stroked over his gauntlet where his whips would release from.

"Hn." Ayme snorted and focused her gaze on the man that was the new ruler of their nation. It was debatable if Giacomo would have followed him, but Giacomo's dying words to stop Malpercio had left them with nothing after the defeat of the god. As much as they hated Kalas, he'd been one of the ones to put Lyude in charge so the two of them forced their way into serving Lyude. They were his shadows always watching and he didn't seem to know it. Ayme glanced over to Folon when she her a shift. He was starting to leave. "Where are you going?!" Ayme demanded and the blue clown just waved her the middle finger.

"Out, you can baby sit." He laughed and she growled. This wasn't fair, she should have ditched out first! Oh how boring tonight would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meetings and dinner went better then Lyude could have hoped for. Xelha was going to see if she couldn't convince the other rulers to lead some extra resources to the Empire. If this worked then the people would be happier and he could prove he was truly trying his hardest. Lyude had finished stripping out of his military uniform and had slipped into loose trousers for comfort. It was a cool night but the biting of the air reminded him that he could feel. He had been about to go to the balcony when he heard the soft click of his door opening then closing. Lyude shivered because he knew exactly who it was. His heart ached as he turned around and saw the blue haired man that was now taking off his jacket.

"Kalas, I-I can't. Xel-" Lyude wasn't allowed to finish as he was yanked into a crushing kiss. He felt even colder now as Kalas gripped his wrist tightly making sure he wasn't getting away. They stumbled about until Lyude ended up on the bed. Lyude whimpered as Kalas bit his lip roughly and stretched his hands above his head. "Kalas-AH!" Lyude cried out as Kalas bit into his neck. The stingy pain bring tears to his eyes but they didn't fall. Lyude couldn't help but gasp as Kalas's tongue lapped over the bite apologetically.

"Why do you keep them here." Kalas murmured his hands and lips exploring more of Lyude. Even if the blue haired man knew every inch of Lyude it was fun to learn again.

"Wh-who?" Lyude whimpered as Kalas started to tease him. No he couldn't. He shouldn't do this. He tried to move his hands but they'd been tied to the bed. Lyude wasn't even sure when it happened.

"Folon and Ayme." Kalas growled. He still bore some hatred for the two, and while he'd mostly forgiven Giacomo when the man died that hadn't included those to freaks.

"They want to help." Lyude answered and hissed in pain as Kalas bit him again. There wasn't another thing said as Kalas yanked Lyude's pants and underwear off. "Ah! K-Kalas?" Lyude yelped as he was pulled and flipped over. The restraint over his hands was tight and wasn't giving any as Kalas pulled him. His arms were stretching and it hurt as he was forced back against Kalas. Lyude let his hair fall curtaining his face as he bit his lip trying not to make a noise as Kalas hastily prepared him. It wasn't enough Lyude knew that.

"Ah!" Lyude cried out despite trying to stay quiet as Kalas rammed into him. Their bodies rocked together, with each thrust. Lyude could feel the bruises forming on his hips underneath Kalas's fingers. The rough fast pace made him forget about the pain in his arms in wake of a more active pain. Lyude didn't know how long it took Kalas to finish and by the end he didn't care. It wasn't like this was new, and yet every time it torn through him like nothing else. He didn't move as he was untied, and he didn't say anything as Kalas left the second he was untied.

Lyude stayed still and quiet for at least a half hour before a broken sob was finally allowed free. He felt sick to his stomach from the feeling Kalas had left him with, and the dampness of his sheet did little to comfort him. He nearly fell to the ground when he tried to stand, but caught himself with the bed. The sight of the sheet made him feel even worse as pain demanded his attention in every part of his body. Somehow he stumbled to the bathroom in his chambers and shut the door most of the way. He turned the water on filling the tub and watching the steam pour into the room.

Once it was filled he climbed in whimpering at the heat and the pain. Once he was settled in he stayed there. He was getting dizzy but he ignored it. He wanted to scrub himself clean but his body was strongly protesting any movement at this moment. While he could have willed himself to move, like he had when travelling with his friends after grueling fights. Right now there was no need to push himself, so he didn't. He didn't have to hide the pain here, there was no one to show a brave face to after all. Lyude gave a shaky sigh as he leaned his head back the tips of his hair hitting the water while the steam flushed his face and hid the evidence that he'd broken down. His head felt light but he couldn't even managed to move it. His eyes were having a harder time opening every time he blinked until he couldn't open them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~

Folon figured Ayme would be pissed with him for bailing on her but she could deal. The fact that he annoyed her make him smirk his red eyes lighting up with joy. He chuckled to himself over a joke or idea that no one else knew and it caused the locals still out on the street to give him a wider path. He didn't think there was anything that could lower his mood, however he was wrong. Folon's good mood was suddenly gone as he saw Kalas running up to the blond twit of a queen. He didn't like them. True he had tried at first but after seeing the bliss these so called 'heroes' had enjoyed. It pissed him off. It pissed him off because he was jealous. He'd had everything taken from him, he was a freak, the blue jester. Folon snorted and thought about heading back into the wilds to kill some more unlucky monsters… And the occasional traveler that no one would miss. Instead though he stormed back to the castle his mood making the guards at the entrance shuffle away from him.

Folon threw the door open and didn't bother to shut it. He could hear the pitter patter of the maids and the other members of the staff trying to hastily get out of his way while simultaneously taking care of their tasks, and cleaning up the items he knocked over and broke. It would have been a fun game for mild amusement but right now it didn't help. He wanted to find Ayme and push her buttons till the two of them exploded and laughed. It was dysfunctional but it was how they worked. He was almost to where their room was when a nervous little messenger boy caught Folon's sadistic attention. He watched the boy for a moment as he lightly tapped on the emperor's door and rolled his eyes.

Folon stalked over there making sure to be quiet and unnoticed till he plucked the papers from the boy's hand and the young one shrieked. Folon just pretended to clean out his ear with a bored look on his face. When the kid finished shrieking the jester smiled showing his pointed fangs. "Boo." Folon softly said before cackling as the boy ran off like he was on fire. Oh, now that, that made him feel a bit better. Now then what had he swiped. Folon flipped through the documents and snorted. It was just political stuff, and nothing he understood or cared to. Folon balled up his hand and pounded on the door to Lyude's chambers. He didn't care if the redhead was sleeping or not.

When no answer came Folon pounded on the door harder. Still nothing. Now he was curious. Pressing his ear to the door he didn't even hear shuffling. Folon felt a grin slip on his face as he was given another chance to tease and pick on the redhead. Trying the doorknob it was unlocked. "Moron." Folon smirked as he pushed the door open softly. He stepped into the room and it wasn't till he shut the door he looked for Lyude.

Folon felt his heart skip a beat. Not out of concern but out of fear he failed the last request of Giacomo. The gold silk were a mess with splotches of red on them. There was more red leading to the bath chambers. Blood definitely. He glanced to the magnus deck on the dresser but it wasn't moved at all, not disturbed at all. Every detail was being filed away in his chaotic mind for the moment as Folon pushed open the bathroom door.

"Ugh!" Folon waved his hands furiously trying to clear the steam that was pouring out. It left a sticky and wet feeling over his blue skin that refused to leave. Folon walked in when he didn't see Lyude move or even get flustered. "Hey get up!" Folon demanded as he reached to shake Lyude. Lyude didn't' respond and Folon's red eyes caught a glimpse of the bite marks. He would tease him later for this right now Folon was grabbed a towel and hoisting Lyude out of the water. Without the water to obscure and reflect the light, all the bruises and red marks on Lyude's body were exposed.

He was starting to towel dry Lyude and he found the source of the blood. Folon's brows came together in confusion, anger and a bit of smug happiness. He knew he probably should feel guilty but he was happy to see that Lyude was hurt in a way. It meant that the 'heroes' with their happy endings might not have it all.

As he carried Lyude back out to the main room a new thought arose. How did this happen? Ayme was left to watch him, so there's no way this should have happened. How the hell had the redhead been fucked so roughly…. It had to be consensual. Who knew. The little goody-goody liked it rough. Folon smirked thinking about what fun it would be to see the redhead like that. Still he set him in a chair and started to look for a robe.

Folon heard the light moan as he plucked a robe from the closet. He slowly turned around a fangy grin on his face as Lyude looked at him in horror, and embarrassment. "Ah look, you now match your hair!" Folon smirked as Lyude flushed more and tried to cover himself but it wasn't working. "Never would have figured you for the type to like it rough." Folon stated. He frowned as he didn't get a rise out of the redhead. Licking his lips he stalked up to him, robe in hand. "I could give you a nice rough ride." Folon nearly purred dangerously. His hand had gripped the back of the chair while he leaned over Lyude.

"Get a way." Lyude growled and shoved Folon back making the jokester laugh. Was that what it looked like? Of course it was. Lyude shivered and hugged himself.

"Ahh, what once enough for you?" Folon poked but Lyude didn't lash out. He frowned as Lyude only curled in on himself tighter. "Hey! You're not making this any fun!" Folon growled but Lyude didn't respond. It was really starting to piss him off. Lyude wouldn't look at him, wouldn't react. Folon snarled and grabbed Lyude's wrist and chin. He forced the interim emperor to look at him. "What's wrong? Am I to much of a freak?!" Folon snapped. It was still a sore spot for the blue skinned male.

"... Folon no. Now let go of me and leave." Lyude stated evenly. He wasn't scared of Folon, or maybe he was and he was to tired to weighed down to care. When Folon didn't let him go Lyude sighed and dropped his gaze. "I'm too weak to stop this... Pathetic." Lyude thought, or at least he thought he had.

"What?" Folon was a bit taken back. Had he heard right? If so then…. Folon's jaw tensed and tighten. It wasn't that he felt bad for Lyude, but he was angry. Angry about what it brought up in his past, and angry that this had happened under his nose. It was an insult to him as a fighter, and a person most feared. That smug happiness was mixing with other emotions. Rape. It was disgusting and even _he_ a crazed jokester wouldn't actually rape someone. Glancing around the empty room swiftly Folon came to a decision. He wrapped the robe around Lyude and lifted him up. "You are staying with me tonight." There was no room for objections in Folon's tone.

"What?" Lyude gasped as he was lifted up gently. This wasn't something he expected out of the jokester.

"Well it's no fun to hurt you when someone else has." Folon chuckled darkly, and Lyude blinked. It took him a few moments but he was sure like every other time Folon teased him there was something more to those words.

"Folon thank you but-" Lyude was cut off by Folon making a buzzer like sound. Lyude watched the blue man's face stunned but Folon was looking ahead of him.

"Wrong! We have to protect you. Giacomo's last words, help you guys and help the empire. And though I want this world to burn under my hand, Giacomo's orders come first." Folon said clearly and there was a tone in his voice that Lyude hadn't heard before. Folon must truly miss and respect Giacomo, and Lyude could relate to the sense of loss. With a soft sigh Lyude just relaxed and let Folon carry him. It wasn't till they entered Folon's room that Lyude had figured out where he was being taken.

Folon figured it would be the easiest place to carry out Giacomo's will after all Ayme was the room across the hall and no one had the gall to enter his room. He set Lyude down on the bed before going back to shut and lock the door. "Go ahead and go to sleep." Folon stated and he fully expected for Lyude to fight him on this.. He was going to growl and yell at Lyude but when he turned his full attention to the other he was already starting to lay down. Folon blinked confused by the action. No one, ever dropped their guard around Ayme or him. No one! But now thinking on it Lyude did lower his guard around them. He truly was foolish. "Stupid moron." Folon huffed.

Folon waited till he knew Lyude was asleep to walk over to his bed. He looked down at Lyude and felt an old feeling flicker up in him. It was a feeling that came to life every time he looked at Lyude. The young man was undeniable beautiful, and Folon had long desired to catch him and pin him down. That was why he'd watched the red haired man. He wanted to make him, his and only his. It would be easy to take everything he wanted right now, but Folon didn't. He just climbed in the bed and shut his eyes. After all he wasn't a rapist.


	2. Demands

Author's Note: Okay so its been awhile since I've touched this fiction, mostly because my muse is waffling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baiten Kaitos.

Warning: Minor violence at the end.

Chapter 2) Demands

Lyude slept without dreams or nightmares, but he awoke feeling just as tired. Tire, sore and wishing that it would end. He sighed heavily as while he remembered what had transpired between him and Kalas, and remember he was to have dinner with Xelha and a few others. Taking a deep breath Lyude decided that he wouldn't think about that, and focus on having a good time with Xelha. She was such a dear friend to him. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes and winced at protest of his shoulders. Blinking out the weariness from his eyes he looked around the room and realized this wasn't his room. Lyude sat up quickly looking around the room. It was simple and if it hadn't been a strange room he would have felt more comfortable here. When Lyude was met with the wide grin of Folon he yelped and nearly fell over.

Lyude groaned as Folon was laughing at him. Why was Folon here, move over where was here? Then it hit him hard as his eyes widened. The dull ache of the night before Folon finding him, refusing to leave him alone and bringing him to his room to sleep. It was embarrassing to be seen in such a pathetic state. Lyude sighed and dropped his head in his hands wanting more then anything to hide away or disappear.

"Aww, what's wrong red? Feeling modest?" Folon teased as he moved across the room. Folon wasn't a moron or completely heartless after all he had Ayme watch Lyude while he got clothes for their emperor after he let her worry about the other for a while. Oh it had been great having a very pissed Ayme with her hair still messed from sleep pounding on his door. Just hysterical. "I saw everything last night, so why bother." Folon smirked and heard Lyude groan. Well at least it was still mostly amusing to tease the red haired man. Folon set down the clothes on the bed, and started to head for the door.

"Folon? Where are you going?" Lyude asked. He had snuck a peak when he had heard the other retreating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Worse how was he going to get back to his chambers without the gossip of the maids spreading like wildfire. He reached out and picked up the garments that Folon had brought him. He was surprise that Folon had even gotten him clothes.

"To get Ayme. Get dressed so we can get you through the day." The blue skinned man said plainly before he left the room. Folon growled once he was on the other side of the door. After all he was still annoyed that someone had slipped by on his watch. True he hadn't been there and had slacked off, but still it pissed him off. This shouldn't have happened, and if he caught the person then he could have some fun again.

"So what's your plan? Or am I taking the lead, again." Ayme asked and Folon flipped her off. They might have well been brother and sister, the way they'd pick at the other, and how loyal they were to each other at the end of the day.

"What's the need for a plan. We just don't leave him alone, and we make the fool order whomever he needs to, to move our rooms closer to his." Folon said as he leaned against the wall. Ayme snorted and placed her hand on her hip waiting for their emperor to emerge.

"Did you at least give him warning?" Ayme asked and Folon could only smirk. Ayme was in a particularly foul mood as the news of what happened called her competency into question. She was strong and fierce, yet on her watch this whole mess had started. Thankfully the news hadn't spread far and stopped its trail when Ayme wanted it too. Most anyone with common sense was still afraid of both Folon and her.

"Where's the fun in that." Folon smirk, and Ayme glared.

"It's not the fun I'm worried about but him being a fool!" Ayme growled and Folon laughed.

"If you want to tell him so bad be my guest." Folon smirked and gestured for Ayme to go in and check on their emperor. Ayme humphed and walked over to the door she knocked on it once. She only gave for a second for a response before opening the door and entering. By the startled protest Folon couldn't help but snicker as he was left out in the hall. It didn't matter what Ayme saw because he'd seen more, and that was enough to keep Folon happy for the moment.

Lyude had thankfully been mostly dressed when Ayme barged in on him. His shirt was undone but that was it, and it was all she needed to see the dark bruising around the bite mark and the upper part of his hips. Her eyes stayed cold as she walked over to him and Lyude couldn't think what to say to make her stop. Lyude was feeling nervous and worried about Ayme and Folon learning about this. This was just another weakness no doubt in their eyes as it would be with the entire empire.

Ayme stared at the marked long and hard. Her hands gripped Lyude's chin and arm so she could investigate the mark better. "Tell me who it is and I'll ripped them limb from limb." Ayme stated and Lyude was shocked. To receive the reaction of protection from Folon was one thing but now Ayme too? Folon was chaotic at best and completely unpredictable. Ayme wasn't she was dangerously loyal to Giacomo and cold and cruel to the rest of the world. Yet this was all for their promise to Giacomo, that had to be why she was acting like this.

"I can't." Lyude said with a sigh. Ayme narrowed her eyes at the answer but didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to fail again. You are going to have rooms closer to your chamber assigned to Folon and myself. If you refuse to just let us end the problem then we are going to have to watch you closer. I'm not going to fail Giacomo because you are a fool." Ayme explained as she released Lyude and he nodded his head. It was odd that they were being so protective, even if this was a vow it at least lifted his spirit to know he had more allies than he had thought. Yet Ayme wasn't finished, as she knew what Lyude was striving for and while he was a fool he was the fool that was needed whether the people wanted to admit it or not.

"I will have your rooms reassigned then." Lyude nodded, and Ayme stepped back. Still he couldn't help but wonder if Giacomo would truly care. Both Ayme and Folon acted because they were trying to follow the wishes of their dead commander, a commander that was his enemy. True at the end Folon and Ayme had helped them, but it was always for Giacomo.

Ayme nodded pleased that he was going to see reason there and paced a bit around the edge of the room while she waited for him to finish fixing his uniform. She had caught the nervous and embarrassed posture he was show from the corner of her black eyes. His shoulders were tense and hunched a bit, his lowered gaze and the tense way he held his hands like he was trying not to close his fists completely. These habits Ayme had grown used to seeing especially when Lyude had to deal with people who tended to walk over someone like him.

"Ayme you can go if you want." Lyude smiled stiffly as adjusted the last button on his collar. He was pretty sure that Ayme and Folon looked at staying with him as tedious and something they would rather not do, and he didn't' want to force them it.

"I don't think so red. Not unless you're going to tell me who." Ayme smirked a hint of a demand in her voice. Since things had calmed down there was less for Ayme and Folon to do, people to kill and adapting was proving harder than she thought.

"Ayme you don't have to. Xelha and I were going to meet up." Lyude began knowing that the two guards had no love for hanging around Xelha, or even himself.

"Then Folon and I are going to!" Ayme snapped and Lyude blinked wildly. "Get used to it red, if you won't tell us then we're going with you no matter where you go." Ayme smirked as the statement seemed to make Lyude a bit on comfortable. After all she had to take enjoyment where she could get it.

"Okay, I'm sure Xelha won't mind then." Lyude smiled but beneath that he was worried, and yet hopeful. Maybe Kalas would stop or listen to him now. This mess was his own fault, after all he should have let go of his feelings for Kalas long ago. He should have been stronger and never gotten involved with Kalas in the first place. Lyude was certain Xelha would be pleased to see both Ayme and Folon with them. Though beyond that Lyude wasn't certain who Folon and Ayme's presence would be taken.

Lyude opened the door and was surprised to see Folon waiting. Though he should have expected it from how Ayme was acting. Still his surprise seemed to amuse the the blue skinned man. The grin Folon wore that showed his slightly pointed incisors, and that smugness that Folon seemed to have in spades. Both Ayme and Folon were always so confident, it was something Lyude could admire and wished he had himself. What was more unnerving was the silence as the two followed him. The way the staff was stepping quickly around corners or avoiding him now because of Folon and Ayme. It was their reputations that terrorized people and he had to admit he was pretty sure they only made it worse for fun. Lyude wondered if things would ever change for Ayme and Folon. They'd been his enemies yes but they were loyal soldiers, and now they were loyal to him.

~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~

Xelha was glad to see that Savyna had time to stop by as she waited for both Lyude to meet her and Kalas to come back from, well she wasn't sure where he'd gone. Xelha had to admit she was feeling envious of both Kalas and Savyna as they could go anywhere they wished. Oh how she missed travelling from place to place meeting the locals and bonding with her friends. Since peace had taken root they all were like petals scattered on the wind brought together for a short time before the wind blew them apart again. She was starting to become worried by the distance. More than that the spirit had shifted back to her a few months back. Xelha knew something was stirring, that something was going to happen she just wasn't sure what.

"Xelha."

A light touch and her name had the Queen of the Ice lands gasping. Xelha looked to Savyna's golden eyes. Savyna's touch was gentle and showed more concern for her friend and comrade than one would have thought the older woman to show.

"Xelha you seem troubled. Is everything alright?" Savyna asked her voice just as steady as ever.

"Of course. I just miss everyone." Xelha smiled sadly and Savyna nodded. "Do you think we would be able to get everyone together again?" Xelha asked and Savyna smirked.

"I don't see why not." Savyna said leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. She watched Xelha twist and toy with her drink and knew there was more. Still she was sure Xelha would give more when she was ready. Holding secrets from them was more something Kalas would do not Xelha. Yet before Savyna could analyze her friend more Xelha stood up waving.

"Oh, Lyude!" Xelha called out to her friend. She could tell he was smiling as he walked over to the small cafe that Xelha and Savyna were at. What surprised both Xelha and Savyna was when they saw Folon walking only a few steps behind Lyude. Savyna also had noticed Ayme resting in a vantage point.

"Good morning Xelha. I hope it is going to be alright that Folon is with me today." Lyude smiled letting the blonde queen give him a quick hug. As she let him go he ignored Folon's gagging noises and turned to Savyna. "It's nice to see you again Savyna. Will you be staying in Mintaka for long?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm not on any particular hunt at the moment." Savyna smiled as Lyude sat down and Folon took the spot next to him.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Folon." Xelha smiled and Folon gave her a flat stare. "Lyude I was wondering why you haven't responded for the gathering I'm holding." Xelha asked frowning.

"I just wasn't sure if its a good idea." Lyude sighed and turned his gaze down. "There is still a lot of tension here, and I am well aware of the animosity the other nations hold for the empire. We have a lot to make up for, before I feel I can face you all as an equal." Lyude said his skin prickling from the tenses stare Folon was giving him.

"But that doesn't include you!" Xelha argued. Xelha placed her hand on Lyude's wrist and he raised his gaze to meet hers. "You're my friend, and ambassador to King Ladenkahn before all of this. They know what has happened you were not part of, that you're working to help rebuild the empire." Xelha explained with a smile and she saw Lyude relax a bit more.

"I'm sure you are right but it feels like I haven't been able to accomplish anything. The fact it's so peaceful today surprises me." Lyude said and Folon eyed him. He hadn't heard about anything out in the towns. Then again this was the first time Ayme and him were making an effort to follow the new Emperor around. What else had they missed? It was a question bothering him now.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Xelha smiled. Lyude could only smile back though he was certain it was as bad as he thought. "So Lyude, you will come to the gathering right? You need to take some time to relax." Xelha insisted switching the topic back to the social event.

At this Folon scoffed and stood up and stretched. He wandered over to the building so that he could lean on the wall, and maintain a vigil watch over Lyude. Plus this way he would avoid the insane chipper tone of the Ice queen. It wasn't long before he notices Savyna joining him. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall and arms folded across her body.

"Why the sudden diligence?" Savyna asked quietly.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Folon shot back. It wasn't like the former Lady Death had stuck around the empire when it was handed over to Lyude. Sure the dark purple haired woman came around occasionally but so did the little Ice Queen and Kalas.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't ask." Savyna pointed out with a smirk.

"Well maybe You're friend is just head over heels for me and begged me to be nice today and not leave his side." Folon joked, waiting to see what sort of rise this would get from the composed hunter. Though they knew what the other's body language was, their eyes were not on the other. Folon was glowering out at the people walking down the street and Savyna's eyes were closed.

"Hmm, if you say so." Savyna smirked and refused to take the bait. There was something about her tone that made Folon growl. He wasn't overly fond of the Lady of Death but she was at least better than some of the others. There was something respectable about the ex-imperial soldier, it was just that her smug smirk wasn't appreciated by him. Well at least not when it was directed at him.

BOOM!

Wind whipped debris and clouds of smoke around the whole cafe and panic screams quickly followed. Folon didn't know or care where Savyna had gone, he just rushed through the brown cloud till he was behind the flipped table with Lyude and Xelha. Lyude was coughing but there was no sign of injury… yet. Folon growled as he heard heavier boats approaching but with the dust and debris still settling he couldn't see a thing.

"Stay here and stay down." Folon snapped when he noticed Lyude reaching for a magnus. "You're the emperor not some soldier, moron." He added when Lyude looked at him surprised. Still it seemed that it was enough to stall any argument and Folon moved back out from their cover. He reached into his back pocket and activated the magnus he grabbed. The gold colored metal of his gauntlets started to flicker with bits of energy running up and down the metal. He could hear that there was a group to his left and another to his right already engaged in combat, but it was hard to tell who was engaged with who thanks to the dust that was still flying around.

Folon dipped to the left as a charged shot fired from a standard military issued rifle. A soft sadistic smile took his lips as he lashed out, the whip from his gauntlet unfurling and snapping over the attacker. The cry of pain was like music to Folon's ears and it was making this aggravating day a little better. He could hear another person stepping back and flicked the other whip out earning another satisfying result. Just as the whip was recoiling back to him Folon could hear someone running by him. His red eyes caught the movement of the clouds and he took off after the person. With light steps he followed after all no prey was going to escape him.

Lyude and Xelha both didn't like that Folon had told them to stay put especially as the sounds of conflict escalated. Lyude held back a sigh as he knew this would prompt questions from Xelha, but it was something he was use to. Well it was something he figured would come as the insults had grown over time and he knew many noble families weren't thrilled with things he wanted to do. It was a deadly dance of words and actions. He was still, to many, a traitor and a disgraced military officer, not their emperor. After all how could someone like him, with stone carver blood lead them.

Such thoughts could wait as Lyude saw someone advancing on them. He didn't hesitate or make a noise as he pushed Xelha down a charged shot flying over them. In a scramble they both hurried to their feet and Lyude grabbed Xelha's wrist.

"This way. We have to get them away from the civilians." Lyude said as he pulled Xelha along with him. The two were running passing by Savyna and two other attackers. As they cleared the smoke There was another charged shot, barely missing Lyude as it scorched the ground. Lyude let go of Xelha and pushed her back into the cloud of dust. "Stay in there. I'll lure the shooter away."

"Lyude!"

Lyude didn't wait to hear Xelha's protest he just took off running. Lyude ducked around a corner as another shot missed him. The golden city was blindly bright and too quiet as he barely saw anyone around. He tossed a quick glance over his shoulder as he continued to run as fast as he could. There were three behind him and all wearing masks. He had the magnus to take them out but how would that look? Lyude skidded and quickly ran down a narrow alleyway between homes trying to lose the group. He made it out and into the start of the business district with the factories looming ahead of him. Lyude paused just in the mouth of the alleyway to grab some of his magus. A few shields and cloak. It would be enough to keep him from getting seriously injured.

He was just finishing up when a charged blast nearly missed him. Looking to the left Lyude could see another group coming at him. There hadn't been so much active movement since Geldoblame was after Kalas, Xelha and their group. Still Lyude gripped one of the magnus and activated it just as another shot was fired. It hit, but didn't break through. His arm would surely be bruised later. His feet drummed against the ground with each long stride as he ran another shield another shot. Center of his back but didn't sting as much as the first. His fingers twitched over the third one but before he could activate it a shot caught him.

Lyude cried out in pain as the blast tore through his leg, and sent him tumbling to the ground with a missed step. His magnus scattered everywhere. Lyude groaned in pain his red hair a mess and strands were sticking to his sweaty face and neck. His hand clapsed over the wound two inches below his knee trying to stop the blood. Lyude reached for a magnus only to have his hopes drop as a boot crushed the card into the ground and the familiar click of a gun cocking. No magnus would be needed for a simple shot like this. Lyude closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

A choked noise and the clatter of the gun hitting the ground came instead. Lyude's head snapped up to see Folon snapping the masked person's neck. As the body slumped from Folon's hold Lyude was fairly certain it was a man. Another gunshot sounded and Lyude cringed as another body dropped to the floor and Ayme came hovering down from a spot on the roof tops. Lyude felt his shoulders relax but his breath barely passed his lips before turning to a startled cry. Folon's blue fingers were wrapped up in the front of his shirt as he was pulled in close to the blue skinned man.

"What did I tell you?" Folon growled Ayme fired another shot into the person Folon had disposed of just to make sure they were dead.

"I can handle-"

"Bzz! That's wrong! I told you to stay put." Folon corrected ignoring the sounds of other people hurrying out to see the scene.

"But if I stayed innocent people could have been hurt. Xelha was nearly hurt." Lyude argued.

"You moron. We don't care about her, and she had the Lady Death there to keep her safe." Folon snorted as he released Lyude. Savyna and Xelha were approaching them and while it was fun to tease he didn't like the smirk Savyna was wearing. It was teasing him, like she knew something he didn't.


	3. Burdens

Author's Note: So surprise I actually finished the third chapter before half a year went by, for anyone who reads this. In truth I'm not sure anyone does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos.

Warning: Nothing to bad this chapter.

Chapter 3) Burdens

The trip back to the palace had nearly been unbearable for Ayme. Xelha had become a great annoyance to both her and Folo as they moved Lyude back to the palace, with her concern for her friend. At least they managed to get around the technical royal guard because Ayme was sure dealing with those pathetic rejects would be another headache. Her fingers traced over the gun at her side and she thought about shooting the next person who started to whine at her.

Still right now out in the hall waiting she had a moment of peace. Xelha and Folon were with the red haired emperor and she didn't have to deal with any annoying people yet. Still her fingers twitched and gripped the edge of the gun as she heard footsteps approaching. Her gaze flickering to the source of the sound, and saw the even calm Lady Death walking up. The woman leaned against the wall opposite her and slouched slightly as she crossed her arms.

"It was a good shot." Savyna said her eyes closing and a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Ayme questioned narrowing her gaze at the ex Lady Death.

"Back at the cafe, you shot the explosive before it was close enough to harm anyone." Savyna clarified opening her golden eyes. Ayme snorted at such a comment.

"It wasn't a hard target, and would have been better if I'd killed the man before he threw it." Ayme stated. She'd noticed the group on the roof and had picked off most of them but she'd toyed with the last one which had allowed him to throw the active magnus. She knew better than to take something like this lightly, but without conflict she'd been so bored. Next time she would just need to shoot their hands first.

"Still everything managed to be control even with the smoke screen. Minor injuries, but over all it could have been worse considering the numbers." Savyna said and Ayme snorted again. Still Ayme had to admit Savyna had a point. It could have been much worse if Folon and she hadn't been with Lyude. Yet as much as Ayme had been annoyed with the situation Folon was in a worse mood. To think that if Folon hadn't discovered the scene the other night, they wouldn't have been as vigilant today. Never once had Lyude indicated or let on that there was an aggressive force behind the empire's problems.

"Yeah well thanks for the help on the ground with Folon." Ayme finally admitted. It was the truth that Savyna had helped her and Folon but it wasn't easy for the pink hair warrior to admit it. More so it seemed the statement was rewarded with a small smile from Savyna.

"No problem." Savyna shrugged her shoulders but Ayme found herself smiling a bit from the calm woman's presences. The moment of calm was interrupted as Xelha came out of the room a look of worry and sadness on her pale face.

"He's going to be fine, but I don't think this is the end of things." Xelha sighed, and Savyna walked over to the blonde ice queen.

"You're right, it's just the beginning. I can see you back to where you're staying. It will be safer that way." Savyna stated and Ayme noticed how the woman was looking at her. Was she removing Xelha from the situation for their sake? It seemed that way as the dark purple haired woman wrapped an arm around Xelha's shoulders guiding her down the hall.

"But shouldn't you stay here for Lyude? I'll be fine on my own." Xelha argued and Savyna smirked.

"He'll be fine. Besides I want to look over the city, I think I'll be staying in Alfard for a while." Savyna answered as they walked away and Ayme was left watching them leave. So they would have one of Lyude's friends here now. Wonderful. Well as long as it didn't bring all of them flocking here Ayme was sure she could deal.

With no one in the hall except for the occasional maid or soldier doing their job Ayme walked over to the door and entered the room Folon and the emperor were in. She nodded to Folon who watched her come in and then looked to Lyude who was sleeping at the moment.

"You're letting him rest?" Ayme asked with a smirk, and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Not my idea… But it did get the Kalas's girl to leave." Folon said folding his arms over his chest. "I thought you were going to watch from the roof." He stated and Ayme growled.

"I was. Who do you think shot the damn thing before it reached them." Ayme defended her voice raising a little.

"Well next time do it sooner. It's hard enough to deal with this moron." Folon stated. "You stay and baby sit, I'm going to go see the staff." Folon waved his hand dismissively before he headed to the door. Ayme could tell he was just as pissed if not more so than her. She didn't flinch as he slammed the door and turned her gaze out the window for a moment.

"He really doesn't like me huh?... Though I guess you aren't fond of being here either." Ayme gasped at Lyude's voice. Hadn't Folon said he was sleeping? Turning around to face Lyude she saw him sitting up wincing as he moved his leg but it didn't stop him. His gaze on her was soft and lacked the hard judgemental stares she was used to.

"You're not going to be liked by everyone so get over it kid." Ayme stated sharply.

"Hmm." The noise that left Lyude's lips was almost so soft that Lyude himself barely heard it. He hadn't known what he expected for an answer but the one Ayme give it bothered him and reminded him that this was his burden alone. It was fitting wasn't it? Considering how hurt Xelha would be when the truth came out. Was it better if it came out now? "You don't need to stay with me if you don't want to." Lyude pointed out but was given a sharp looks. He sighed heavily. It seemed awkward silence was all that would come of his time with Ayme. He'd been rather hopeful this morning that the two might change or warm up to people but it seemed he was mistake. He didn't want to stay here with such tense silence, there were things he could do. Things Geldoblame put into motion that he had to fix, whether they were laws or practices of the military or propaganda, well that's what varied.

"Where are you going?" Ayme asked when she saw Lyude moving from the bed.

"I'm going to continue my work as the emperor. You don't have to escort me." Lyude pointed out wincing as he stood up. It wasn't to bad since they had the means to heal the wound but it was still tender. "In fact I would prefer if you didn't follow me." Lyude added leaving Ayme a bit shocked.

When he left the room and she followed Lyude was convinced she wasn't going to listen but as he reached the basic office that he used to read over all the former emperor's rulings, and laws, Ayme stopped following him. Lyude noticed the glare and that she didn't go far but it seemed he would have a break. Lyude practically fell into the chair by the desk his body feeling more run down and his mind left with its dark thoughts. There were many new letters on the desk from people demanding that his decision on past matters be removed or overturned because it was destroying the good name of the nation. The truth was he was removing the ideals of superiority and putting everyone whether pure blood or not back on the same level of equality and rights. Too bad he didn't seem to have a single person who shared his point of view.

Lyude wasn't sure how long he'd poured over the laws about taxes and okayed military force, before the door opened. He sighed heavily expecting it to be someone who wanted to yell at him or was going to demand how he could dare treat the noble blood so lightly. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to see Savyna. The tension he'd been holding in his shoulders slightly lessened as he sighed in relief.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Savyna asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Well no, but lately it seems I've had quite the share of bad luck." Lyude said smiling at the irony that some of this bad luck was probably karma calling.

"I see." Savyna answered in a short tone. She walked over to a free space on the wall to the right of Lyude and leaned back. She folded her arms over her chest as she relaxed and Lyude couldn't help but smile. Savyna hadn't really change when the time they met in Anuenue, something he was grateful for. "So does this bad luck have anything to do with the attack?" Savyna asked and Lyude's smile dropped.

"I didn't mean to get you and Xelha wrapped up in the empires mess." Lyude stated his gaze turning back to his paperwork.

"The empires mess? Lyude whether you remember or not, this is also my home too. Xelha is rather worried, and will be back to make sure you are okay, maybe even with Kalas in toe." Savyna started. Her gaze caught the slight flinch at Kalas's name and she wondered. While most in the group might have missed the little love fling that happened in their journey's she hadn't. It brought up some more questions for her to ask later.

"Well then hopefully I can convince Xelha that I have enough protection." Lyude said forcing a smile onto his face. Yet he knew he couldn't hide the sorrow.

"Lyude… Have you talked to anyone about this? The attacks? The adjustment of taking on this task?" Savyna asked straightening up. She watched as Lyude didn't answer verbally, but hung his head in admission that she was right. He was keeping his problems to himself and why she wasn't sure. Savyna moved over to him then looked at the office door. This wouldn't be the best place to talk. She needed to know what was going on after all she couldn't leave Alfard now. This was her home too. "Is there a way out of here without the guards noticing?" Savyna asked and Lyude looked uttering shocked.

"Y-yes, but I can't do that to Ayme or Folon. They are already upset over this morning, I know letting them help is for the best too. I'm sure of it." Lyude said defending the right of Ayme and Folon to be involved in protecting him, as emperor. Yet the idea that the two hated him and probably thought him a fool did upset him mildly.

"Hn. Well if they bark I'll deal with them." Savyna stated, and Lyude blinked at her. She couldn't help but give him a smile before helping him out of the chair he'd been sitting in. "Come on Lyude." Savyna said, her tone warm and soft like when they would speak around a fire when they'd been travelling. Maybe it was sad but Lyude saw Savyna more like a sister than his own sister Vallye. He was just distant from his siblings, and wasn't surprised when they hadn't come around to see him. When Savyna let go of his arm Lyude walked over to a bookshelf and used a magnus to make it move.

"This way." Lyude said and once the two of them were in the passageway the entrance slid shut once more. "I was shown this by one of the maids. Her name is Lilette, she's very sweet." Lyude mention and Savyna nodded. It was good that there was at least some staff that he seemed to get along with.

"Does she still work here?" Savyna asked but saw Lyude's face drop.

"She passed away. She took ill and asked to leave to see her family, I let her and two weeks later I received a message from her son about her death. I asked if there was anything they needed, but they said they were fine." Lyude explained and Savyna listened. It might not be much but she could look into this family to see what their standing was and if Lyude had an ally.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Savyna said, her voice slightly echoing off the stone wall. "Do you have anyone else you talk to here?" Savyna asked and Lyude shook his head, his red hair swaying side to side. There was a moment of silence as Lyude used another magnus and the passage opened up to his room. The decadent scheme of it made Savyna smirk since she was sure it bothered Lyude.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Lyude said, and chuckled as typical Savyna was soon leaning comfortably against a wall. He on the other hand decided to sit down on the edge of the large bed. Lyude knew he should speak to Savyna but he couldn't do it. He had wanted to succeed on his own, to bring his homeland back to glory, and make it a wonderful place. He had such hopes for his home, their home.

"I'll make this simple lets start with why Folon and Ayme are suddenly paying very close attention to you." Savyna said and her sharp gaze made Lyude gulp there would be no lying to Lady Death. "Did something happen?" Savyna questioned and Lyude sighed and nodded.

"The other night, I…" Lyude stopped he couldn't speak about this. "I'm sorry Savyna but I can't tell you." Lyude said guilt welling up inside him.

"It has to deal with Kalas right?" Savyna ventured and her guess was confirmed by the shocked look on Lyude's face. "I figured. Earlier you tensed at his name, and you've had this guilt lingering on your face whenever Xelha's brought up." Savyna pointed out and Lyude frowned, it was now very clear he couldn't keep anything from Savyna. Still he couldn't say it. What would Savyna think of him, and poor Xelha he knew it would hurt her. Savyna could see the struggle on his face and shook her head. He was so expressive, and maybe to much so considering his position. Leaving her spot against the wall Savyna sat down next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lyude nothing you tell me will change the path we've walked. You can't continue along and if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Savyna asked and Lyude knew she was right. There was so much they shared that the others would never understand. He still could easily remember their first talk after he outed her as an imperial agent. How she assured him she wasn't mad, and she understood why he did it. If he withheld the information then it would have lead people to question him again. She'd lifted such the burden off him when she said that to him, and here she was now offering support again.

"I… I love him, and with our journey I thought maybe it would work out. But Kalas loves Xelha. I tried to end things but it never goes well. I love him still… Just yesterday." Lyude didn't want to finish. He stared down at his trembling hands, he knew how horrible this was, how he should have stop it, and he couldn't look at Savyna.

Savyna didn't know if she was more shocked or appalled. She didn't need to more but she needed some pointed questions answered. Yet she couldn't find her voice to ask him, or to tell Lyude it was fine. Out of everything that she believed could have been troubling him this was the last thing. She hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on Lyude's shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" Savyna asked watching Lyude closely as he continued to refuse to look up at her.

"Yesterday yes, but it's not always like that." Lyude argued trying to defend Kalas. It was a response that Savyna sadly was expecting. Lyude may have let go some of his demons but it seemed there were still more haunting him. Savyna knew now she couldn't leave Alfard not until everything was dealt with including Kalas.

"Lyude, I'll help you make sure the message is clear, that Kalas's affair with you is over. I was thinking of sticking around anyways and I think it would be good." Savyna said and Lyude finally looked up. His face held a mixture of emotions and she just squeezed his shoulder. "We'll fix this and everything else. Now about the attack today." Savyna said changing the subject. Lyude didn't answer her though instead he just hugged her and Savyna chuckled slightly.

"Thank you." Lyude whispered and Savyna just pat his back. He let go of the the former Lady Death feeling much less burdened. It was now something that they would handle together. "Savyna, please don't mention this to anyone else." Lyude added after a moment and Savyna smirked.

"Of course not." Savyna promised, though she couldn't help but think to herself how this could be some amusing entertainment if shared with the right person. But she wouldn't. No matter if she believed that Kalas needed a good hit to the head. "So about the attack?"

"There's been a few threats made, against me once I started eliminating the power of the elite. The threats grew as I changed laws that discriminated about travelers from Diadem, and the lower classes here. It became even worse when I had some of the military commanders still loyal to Geldoblame's ideals arrested for harassment of new recruits and a murder they are being investigated for." Lyude explained and Savyna nodded.

"Then the people lashing out are most likely strong supporters of Geldoblame's ideas, also means they are probably the most powerful here." Savyna stated and Lyude nodded. It was what he was expecting, and Savyna was sure this meant attack would be more frequent now. "They will probably employ mercenaries and assassins as well."

"Haven't they done that today?" Lyude sighed thinking about the attack earlier.

"It's a start but they wouldn't want to spend much to get rid of someone they think so little of. Proving that you won't go down easy will make them more nervous and desperate to get rid of you. After all if this drags out too long then it will bring them closer to being caught." Savyna explained and Lyude nodded. It made sense and there were parts of this idea that were applied to military strategy.

The two talked long about possible enemies, and how Lyude would need to be more careful now and while he protested Savyna won out after threatening to inform both Gibari and Mizuti of the strife in Alfard and the danger it was causing. From laws, to ceremonies, and military practices each topic tore through time till the lights had come on and darkness was creeping in.

"So I guess we should find Folon and Ayme and let them know you will be joining us?" Lyude asked and Savyna smirked.

"I'm looking forward to telling them." Savyna said as she headed for the door, Lyude walking beside her. "It's late and I'm sure Xelha has come back to see you so let's go see if we can't find her." Savyna said and Lyude nodded. They walked down the halls together, and Savyna could tell that Lyude was having more of an impact than he thought. Each soft spoke maid they passed offered him a soft hello and bright smile which he returned. With no official guests their job was fairly routine at the moment. The other thing Savyna noticed was the lack of guards. While there was a few around it seemed quite a few were not following their job. They were almost to the grand staircase when Savyna heard someone coming up behind them swiftly. Before the person was on them Savyna turned and grabbed the hand reaching for them, while the person's other hand grabbed her throat.

"Folon let her go." Lyude ordered as he recovered from the quick scene. Lyude gulped as the blue haired man glared at him. The comment he'd made earlier coming to Lyude's mind, and reminded him how Folon saw him. "Please Folon." Lyude asked and slowly he saw both Savyna and Folon relax their grips. Lyude gasped as Folon reached for him but Savyna caught his hand and stopped him.

"Stay out of this!" Folon growled at her.

"Not a chance." Savyna answered a deadly look in her eyes. With all she knew there was no way she was going to stay out of anything at the moment. Lyude needed someone who was on his side and knew everything. She wouldn't leave him now. Savyna and Folon continued to hold each other's gaze until Savyna pushed Folon's hand back to him. The joker was clearly not happy with this little detail and his gaze was soon back on Lyude.

"Folon, Savyna will be staying here for a while." Lyude said and he wasn't too surprised when the blue skin man bristled. He could guess that the blue skinned man saw this probably as an insult but that didn't matter. Savyna was right he needed someone who he could share his burdens with. While he trusted Folon and Ayme he couldn't talk with them he couldn't tell them his troubles, after all they most likely didn't want to hear it.

"Why the hell is she staying here!" Folon snapped and it seemed the loud comment had been heard by Ayme who was approaching them. Lyude noticed she also didn't look to pleased, probably because he snuck out of the office. "We don't need her help." Folon growled in addition as Ayme stopped and stood next to him.

"I know that, and Savyna is staying here as a friend." Lyude started calmly not letting himself be rattled by Folon or Ayme. "I know you will both work hard to keep your promise but Savyna is staying around as a friend and advisor. Before you argue I'm not changing my mind on this. Now please excuse us I believe Xelha is waiting, or if you would like to come along as well you are more than welcomed." Lyude said calmly before moving away from Folon and Ayme, Savyna walking next to him.

"You coming?" Savyna asked casually, as she glanced back at Folon and Ayme. Savyna nor Lyude were surprised to hear Folon and Ayme's footsteps following after them. After all Lyude knew the two would keep to their promise even if they disliked him. He was still bothered by that fact and wondered if they would change their minds later. Yet when they reached the dinner hall where Xelha, Kalas, and a few other citizens of Wazn were waiting Lyude saw that Ayme and Folon didn't follow but stayed near the door and watched him for entire time.


End file.
